StormXMax
by AmaraDevil666
Summary: this is a readerXmax story i put my roleplay name in it cause it was easier to type in
1. Chapter 1

Warning includes kissing and stuff

this is a readerXmax story and Storm is my writing name

Prologue- Storm is a 22 year old women she was invited by Sky(aka Adam) to the Sky Media Offices. She has an office close to the editors. She lives with Barney and She always gets to work before Barney is even up.

This is 3 months after joining the team at the offices

Storm drives to work and goes into her office and sees Max sitting in her chair.

Storm: Hey Max what are you doing in my office?

Max: Just thinking. Also Adam has a challenge video for today he texted me that instead of him and I it's gonna be me and you Storm.

Storm: That's Great! Are we doing it before lunch time?

Max: Yeah

Everyone even Adam gets to the offices and they eat donuts that Barney bought. And Max gets up

Max: Everyone I have an announcement. (turns to Storm) Storm will you go out with me?

Storm: (smiles) Yeah I will (she gets up and hugs him)

The rest of the guys are sitting in silence shocked

Max: (lifts her up by the hips) Well hope you enjoy being lifted like this the challenge is the romance challenge (smiles)

Storm: Heck yeah I love it!

Adam: Max you finally had the courage to say it!

Max: yeah

Storm: When I got here Max was in my office sitting in my Hot pink and Purple chair. I knew something was up because he was sitting in a pink and purple chair!

Max: I may have saw a Note on your desk that said, I think Max likes me I wonder if he'll ask me out?

Storm: I was hoping you would go in my office it was written on custom sticky notes of your face

Hope you enjoyed the first part of my newest fanfiction Review and Help me come up with more ideas and BTW I will have only 2 ongoing fanfictions at a time so Night Strikes and StormXMax are my 2 ongoing ones.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this part

After recording romance challenge

Storm rolls a chair over next to Max's desk and watches him edit the Romance challenge

Storm: Hey Max that date was amazing and I can't believe that we did the romance challenge when we got back.

Max: Yeah I am almost done editing it. Do you want to come over to me and Ross's house after work? We got a new game for our home xbox.

Storm: Sure! Barney will keep me up all night asking about our date anyway.

The next day…

Storm: thanks for letting me stay the night and are you joining the GTA V video we are making today?

Max: Yea Adam texted me

They walked in the door…

Adam: Hey Storm and Max Ross told us about last night.

Ross: Sorry Max Adam offered me Olive Garden and you guys were making a lot of noise last night.

Max: ummm

Storm: heheh

Adam: Oh Barney has a message for you Storm go to his office plz.

Storm went to Barney's office and went in…

Barney: Ok so your doctor called to remind you of your appointment today.

Storm: She was supposed to call my cell not the home phone.

Barney: What is your appointment for you aren't sick or anything?

Storm: umm I will tell you after the appointment

Storm walked out and grabbed Max…

Storm: Bye guys I got a doctors appointment

Max: Subtle much?

Storm: my doctor was supposed to call my cell not the home phone.

Max: What if you are pregnant?

Storm: We will cross that bridge when we find out if it is true.

Ok guys I hope you liked that turn of events and yeah tell me if you think i should add in Max's parents coming to the offices. I might do it anyway but I want your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys i am not going to talk much so let's get to the story

After the doctor's appointment…

Storm and Max walk into the office

Barney: How was the doctor's appointment?

Storm: ummm

Max: Gather everyone into the meeting room.

Barney: Ok

Everyone is gathered in the meeting room…

Adam: Why are we all here?

Barney: I don't know we are waiting for Storm and Max to come in.

Storm and Max walk in...

Storm: We gathered you for a little announcement meeting

Max: This is more of an announcement than a meeting but Storm and I do not want to keep this secret.

Storm: Well as most of you guys know I had a Doctor's appointment this afternoon and well it wasn't a regular check up as you might have guessed. I am pregnant.

Adam and the others gasped…

Max: Yeah I know it is surprising for us too

Adam: Max Are You the Father?

Max: (nodded) yeah I am

Barney, Adam, Ross, and Red hugged Storm saying Congratulations

Max picked up Storm by the hips…

Storm: Hey put me down

Max: no you are going straight to your office to talk to your friends in California to tell them and I might as well tell my parents.

Storm: ok well tell you parents I am a good girl

Max: yeah I know

Storm walks into her office and gets on skype and calls Ivy and Callie

Callie: Hey Storm

Ivy: Heya

Storm: Girls I have some big news

Ivy: tell us

Storm: I am pregnant!

Ivy: Yay

Callie: Is the father Max? because I know you guys are dating no matter what you say

Storm: Yea Max is the father and He is telling his parents right now outside my office

Ivy and Callie said goodbye and left the call

Storm finished up work and went home with Max

Okay guys I hope you guys liked this part of the story and watch for next part because there is gonna be a big twist to the story


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys this is the next chapter of this awesome story so let's get on with it

Storm: hey Max

Max: We are gonna record a GTA video with Barney and Red

Storm: Ok let's do it

While recording video…

Barney: Dangs it

Storm: Boom

Max: (laughs) Nice one Storm

Storm: thanks

Later after recording…

Adam: Let's go for lunch people I'm buying!

Max: Where are we going?

Adam: Calm down Mad Max

Max: Your Dead Adam

At Olive Garden…

They walk into Olive Garden and see Aphmau waiting

Aphmau: Hey guys

Storm: Hey Aphmau

Max: Hey

Aphmau: Congrats Storm!

Storm: Let me guess Max told everyone

Max: Yep

Storm: Good now I don't have to do it

Max: I couldn't wait for you to tell them

Adam: Dad Max!

Max: ok now you have more reason to call me that

They eat and head back to the offices…

Storm: Ok I am gonna edit a video then go out shopping.

Max: Are you taking Ross?

Storm: Yea I know your plan ROSS!

Ross: I am coming

Thanks for all the support for this story I hope you enjoy it!

Please keep supporting me through this story it's much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys this is being typed on my phone so this might be a weird chapter ENJOY

Storm is recording a Do not Laugh with Adam, Red, and Barney…

Adam: Hey guys and welcome back to another Do not Laugh with Storm, Barney, and Red!

Storm: Out of my way I am in the middle and Adam make me laugh cause I have a joke just for you.

time skip brought to you by Dada the dolphin

Adam: look at these clouds in a bottle just 9.99 a peice and these can be any cloud you want them to be like storm clouds for example

Storm: (laughs) take your point Adam

time skip to after they finish recording

Storm is sitting in her office watching Anime. (A/N italics are what she is thinking)

Storm: _I should prank call aphmau because she doesn't have my number_

 _ **OOH A CLIFFHANGER (I'm so evil) plz tell me if you want more cliffhangers JK there will be more in the future of this story**_


	6. Chapter 6

Let's see what do I have to say nothing because I had a cliffhanger so lets get into it

Storm: Siri call Aphmau

Aphmau: Hey who is this?

Storm: Is your refrigerator running?

Aphmau: Storm is that you?

Storm: who is this Storm?

Aphmau: Storm I will hang up

Storm: you got me max is recording so I am sitting in my office doing nothing basically

Aphmau hangs up and then Storm gets a call from her old friend Paige

Paige: Hey Storm

Storm: Paige it's been so long

Paige: guess what?

Storm: what

Paige: me and Rachel have moved into a house in Bellevue,Washington

Storm: WHAT!

Paige: can you give the address to the offices because Max got Adam to give us a job here

Storm: sure it's [insert address]

Paige: thx see you soon

Storm: yeah

Ok guys that was the 6th chapter of this story I have typed this on my phone because I am in my car for like 4 hours on end so yeah I AM SO FRICKEN TIRED

well bye guys this girl is gonna go sleep


End file.
